The Architect (The Matrix)
The Architect is the creator of the Matrix and the Bigger Bad of The Matrix trilogy; serving as the unseen Bigger Bad in The Matrix, a supporting antagonist in The Matrix Reloaded and the secondary antagonist in The Matrix Revolutions. Personality The Architect uses very affluent vocabulary which emphasizes his infinite intelligence. He is very racist towards humans. He is also extremely humorless and unemotional, so he has no emotions. Nonetheless, he was capable of keeping promises, as when the Oracle asked him about the humans, he mentioned they would "naturally" be freed, and when asked if he was to maintain his end of the bargain, he said to her "what do you think I am, human?" while implying that humans don't keep promises. Powers and Abilities The Architect has a pen that if touched, changes his hundreds of monitors to focus on someone else. In one case, the monitors of Neo show his many different reactions compared to what Neo was going to say. Quotes *"You have many questions and though the process has altered your consciousness, you remain irrevocably human. Ergo, some of my answers you will understand, some of them you will not. Concurrently, while your first question may be the most pertinent, you may or may not realize, it is also the most irrelevant." *"Your life is the sum of a remainder of an unbalanced equation inherent to the programming of the Matrix. You are the eventuality of an anomaly, which despite my sincerest efforts I have been unable to eliminate from what is otherwise a harmony of mathematical precision. While it remains a burden assiduously avoided, it is not unexpected, and thus not beyond a measure of control, which has led you, inexorably, here." *"The first Matrix I designed was quite naturally perfect; it was a work of art, flawless, sublime. A triumph equaled only by its monumental failure. The inevitability of its doom is apparent to me now as a consequence of the imperfection inherent in every human being. Thus I redesigned it, based on your history, to more accurately reflect the varying grotesqueries of your nature. However, I was again frustrated by failure. I have since come to understand that the answer eluded me because it required a lesser mind, or perhaps a mind less bound by the parameters of perfection. Thus the answer was stumbled upon by another: an intuitive program, initially created to investigate certain aspects of the human psyche. If I am the father of the Matrix, she would undoubtedly be its mother." *"Denial is the most predictable of all human responses. But, rest assured, this will be the sixth time we have destroyed it and we have become exceedingly efficient at it." *"Hope. It is the quintessential human delusion, simultaneously the source of your greatest strength and your greatest weakness.". Neo Monitors Quotes *"Others? How many? What others?" (The different responses of Neo questioning his predecessors.) *"You can't control me! I'm going to smash you to bits! Fuck you! You're fucking dead! I'll fucking kill YOU! I can say whatever I want! You can't make me do that! You old, white, prick!" (The different responses of Neo not understanding the Architect.) *"BULLSHIT!" (The response of Neo denying the attack on Zion.) Gallery The Matrix Reloaded ArchitectMatrix.gif Architect2.jpg architect3.jpg Video Helmut Bakaitis The Architect Trivia *Helmut Bakaitis plays the Architect. *Sean Connery was originally going to play the Architect. *The Architect was parodied by Will Ferrell in the 2003 MTV Movie Awards intro. *According to Cornel West, who not only had a cameo in the film as Councillor West, but also was a massive influencing factor in the Wachowski Sisters' (at the time the Wachowski Brothers) decision to write the movies, the Architect's scene, and to some extent the overall film, was meant to be a "devastating critique of all salvation stories." *The Architect is seen as a caricature of Sigmund Freud. Category:Evil Creator Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tyrants Category:Amoral Category:Nihilists Category:Arrogant Category:Non-Action Category:Social Darwinists Category:Immortals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Sophisticated Category:Elderly Category:Omnipotents Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Protective Category:Elitist Category:Supremacists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Honorable Category:Gaolers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Jingoist Category:Enigmatic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:The Heavy Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Inconclusive Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fascists Category:Symbolic Category:Mind-Breakers